


Waking In Your Arms

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: Throwback Thursday [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash is not a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was discussing the need for more Doc/Wash with someone so I decided to post another of my throwbacks. Edits are mostly for typos, as before. Was written in the interim between seasons 8 and 9.

Wash is not a morning person. He never has been, and his least favorite thing about being a freelancer was that he had to get up early. Like, five o'clock early. He'd always hated that part.  
  
At Blue Base, things are different. None of the other Blues are early-birds either. Tucker, when woken, will usually just grumble or throw a pillow at whoever is waking him. Caboose just curls around his teddy and begs for 'five more minutes, Mama'. Sister can usually be found sleeping off a night of drinking. And Doc... actually, Doc likes to get up early, for yoga and an early morning run, but Wash can usually get him to sleep for another hour with a little, ah, _persuasion_. Wash is good at that part. Doc never seems to mind, either.  
  
Sleeping in is harder at Red Base. Sarge got into the habit of getting up early during his first weeks of basic, and has never gotten out of it. Donut has been getting up early even longer, since he was old enough to help around on the farm. Simmons doesn't need much sleep, being a cyborg, and even Grif, Wash's last hope for sanity, is an early riser, born from years of going to the beach early enough to avoid the tourists. And Lopez never sleeps anyway.  
  
Wash wouldn't even be in this situation, the whole 'Red Base early morning' thing, if not for Doc. The Red's had decided that, bad medic that Doc was, he was still the only one in Valhalla, and they weren't going to let the Blue's monopolize the only medic around. After a lot of captures and rescue missions, the two teams had finally worked out a custody arrangement, wherein Doc would spend weeks at Blue Base and weekends at Red Base.  
  
The first night Doc had spent at Red Base had been lousy. Wash had tossed and turned in his empty cot all night, wishing for the warm body he'd grown accustomed to holding at night. After the first weekend, Wash had been determined not to miss another night's sleep because of that stupid custody arrangement again.  
  
When bedtime the next weekend rolled around, Donut, on guard duty, was surprised to see Wash standing at the base's door with a blanket tossed over his shoulder. After a little convincing, Donut had let him in to see Doc, and they hadn't seen him again till morning, when the other Red's came in to find a very grumpy Wash eating the breakfast Donut had given him after dragging him and Doc out of bed.  
  
"Why is there a Blue in our kitchen?" Grif had asked sleepily, though something in his tone suggested he didn't actually care. He grabbed a bagel from the plate on the table. "And why is he not wearing pants?"  
  
Wash had glared. He doesn't wear clothes to bed (or, rather, the clothes he does wear are often torn off at some point in the night by his surprisingly horny boyfriend), and it had been way too early to put on anything besides his boxers when Donut had woken them.  
  
"He wanted to see Doc," Donut had explained, with a look that made it seem as though Wash had braved numerous trials and fought off a dragon, instead of just threatened him with pain if he didn't let him in. "Isn't it romantic?"  
  
His eyes had started sparkling, so Wash had taken his hasty leave after that, pulling on his armor and kissing Doc quickly before jamming his helmet on his head and leaving with a promise to be back that night.  
  
They had settled into a routine then, and it had taken little time to convince the Red's that when bedtime came, he and Doc are a package deal.  
  
Two and a half months after that first night, and Wash has gotten used to the early mornings. Well, not used to them, so much as he's stopped fighting them so much. Usually, Doc is the one waking him, drawing him out of sleep with slow, gentle kisses and tender caresses (which is better than Donut's method of yanking the covers away, not caring about the naked men under it- actually, Wash is sure he enjoys that part) until Wash is gazing sleepily at him, unwilling to get up but far less grumpy than otherwise.  
  
Then they stumble into the kitchen for breakfast (usually last, and now no one spares them more than a cursory glance or complains about Wash's lack of pants), and after breakfast Wash dresses and walks sleepily back to Blue Base, where he usually spends the time before everyone else wakes up cleaning his rifle. He could go back to sleep, but...  
  
Thing is, as much as Wash likes sleeping in, he's found that, more than that, he likes waking up with Doc. Even naps don't really work.  
  
So while it would be so much easier for Wash to just stay at Blue Base, and not have to worry about being dragged out of bed, he still goes to Red Base on weekends. Because waking up with Doc beats sleeping in any day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash is taking this Red vs Blue thing a little too seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A related comment fic about Wash refusing to use the red blankets at Red Base.

"Wash, those sheets are perfectly good. You didn't have to throw them on the floor."  
  
"They're red."  
  
"Yes, I had noticed."  
  
"I'm a Blue now. I can't sleep on Red sheets."  
  
"You could at least fold them up instead of leaving them there."  
  
"I've got a better idea. Let's make out on my ~Blue sheets~ instead."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Pleeeeease?"

"....Okay, fine."  
  
*  
  
"Doooc... come back to bed."  
  
"I'm folding the sheets and putting them away."  
  
"But it's cooooold and you're waaaaaaaaaaarm."  
  
"We could use the extra blankets then."  
  
"....It's not that cold."

*  
  
"Good morning, love."  
  
"...."  
  
"Wash?"  
  
"...."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"......the red blankets. They're back. On the bed. Covering me. And my body."  
  
A sigh. "Fine, I'll get extra blue blankets for next weekend."

*  
  
"Why in Sam Hell are there Blue blankets in my base?!"  
  
"Because Wash refuses to sleep under red ones."  
  
"Well that is just- I can live with the pillow biting and the sleepovers, but I won't have Blue blankets under my roof!"  
  
".....I don't get paid enough for this."


End file.
